


He Who Protects is Protected

by sykilik101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykilik101/pseuds/sykilik101
Summary: Between a torrential storm and an injury, Misty is in little condition to fend for herself. Fortunately, her little electric friend is always ready to take care of his "pikachu pi". OneShot Pokeshipping
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2020





	He Who Protects is Protected

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be one of the stories for Pokeshipping Week ("Pikachu protecting Misty"), but due to varying circumstances I wasn't able to finish all of them; in fact, this was the only one I finished, so I figured I'd at least let you all read this one.
> 
> So when I first got the idea for the prompt, I more or less knew the direction I wanted to go with it, but as I wrote, it ended up shifting and morphing into an idea that I don't think I'd have thought up normally. The title came to me randomly, and I think it's what spurred the new path for the story. It feels a little different for me in terms of what I write, but I hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless.

From within the hollowed-out trunk of the massive tree, the outside world appeared as a medley of raindrops crashing into the dirt and blasts of howling wind. Visibility was nonexistent under the shroud of blackened clouds, and the forest was known as a home for aggressive Pokémon, many of whom would also be in search of refuge. Thunder boomed through the air, a bolt of lightning briefly illuminating the inside of the old wood before plunging it back into darkness.

Combined with a twisted ankle, Misty couldn’t recall the last time she’d been in such a harrowing situation.

As she leaned against the back wall of the makeshift shelter, Pikachu stood at attention not a foot from the entrance. Battle bruises and dirt sullied his fur, his body gently rising and falling in time with his breaths. Irregular jolts of electricity sparked from his cheeks, ears perking up for any unusual sound. His exhaustion was nearly palpable, his need for rest apparent; but, greater than both was his stubborn determination to protect her, and it was easy to guess where he got that from.

Another gust shuddered the tree and the nerves in Misty’s chest. Pikachu’s gaze cocked back at her for a moment before turning to the outside, another bit of static glowing from him. She watched his little fingers curl up, one of his ears twitching. He knelt down on all four, the cusp of a Thundershock building around his body.

“Is something there, Pikachu?”

It was hard to know if Pikachu could even hear her between her hoarse voice and the wail of the whirlwind outside. His only response was a flick of his tail, but his demeanor remained unchanged. He remained motionless for a few moments before he relaxed, and Misty could feel the hairs on her body no longer standing on end. Turning around he hobbled over to her, leaping onto her lap and curling into her.

In his closeness she found an ounce of comfort, resting her hand in his fur and dragging her fingers through it. Ash and Brock had gotten separated from them during the infant stages of the storm, and it was in search of somewhere to hide that she’d tripped over an exposed root. It had taken Pikachu’s guidance and all of her willpower to trudge through the mud and violent winds to find this hideout, but the exertion was taking its toll on her. Her body demanded warmth and sleep, but anxiety and paranoia kept her awake.

“Pikachu pi?”

His voice drew her from her thoughts, looking down to see his equally haggard eyes locked on hers. Having caught her attention, he licked at her ankle tenderly before giving it a soft nuzzle with his cheek. She managed a smile and gave him an extra rub behind the ears. “It’s okay, Pikachu. I probably shouldn’t walk on it for a while, but I don’t think anything is broken.”

“Pi-ka…” His response was muted, worming himself out of her hold and rubbing his paws against her legs, arms, and anywhere else on her body he seemed to think might be chilly. With the constant contact Misty could feel a gentle shiver coming from Pikachu, and the bottoms of his feet felt icy against her skin as he stood on her.

_“Pokemon frequently take on the characteristics of the humans who capture them.”_

Professor Oak had shared that bit of research information with the group back when they’d visited Pallet Town after Ash won his 8th Indigo League badge. Ash had - naturally - made a joke out of the matter, but as she watched Pikachu work diligently to keep her warm however he could, a small lump lodged itself in her throat. Even if the trainer himself was prone to immaturity and occasional selfishness, deep down was a heart of gold that would go to the ends of the earth to help his friends, and Pikachu was showcasing that trait in spades.

“You and Ash really are amazing, Pikachu.”

The compliment drew his attention, evoking a confused “Pi?” and a tilt of his head. She smiled and began stroking his back, finding an elation at how his ears flickered before relaxing downward. “You both work as hard as you can to help people when they need it. Ash can be a brat sometimes, but he’s always willing to do what it takes to take care of others in trouble. I wouldn’t be surprised if Brock was the one stopping him from looking for us in this storm.”

Something like pride began to shine in Pikachu’s eyes, his tail slightly swaying side to side. “Chaa…” he mewled quietly, and she could see a glimpse of his weariness cracking through his resolve.

“I’m sure Ash is gonna search for you as hard as he can, don’t you worry. And...” her voice stiffened, swallowing away a piece of her previous lump, “he’s probably worried about me too, right? I’m sure you’re not the only one on his mind.”

Her chuckle was meant to disarm her comment, but leave it to Pokémon to be intuitive to the feelings of others. Pikachu’s eyes sharpened once more, locked onto her with a quizzical stare. Misty wondered what was going through his mind when a small smile graced him. He extended his arm up, pointing a tiny finger at her.

“Pika pi.”

_Ash._

She didn’t understand him the way Ash did, but she knew enough to know what that meant. “Ash? What about him?”

Pikachu’s grin grew, and she could swear she saw a hint of his trainer’s boisterous glee. With a leap more excited than a tired mouse should be capable of, he rested himself on her left shoulder. Reaching down he patted his paw above her heart.

“Pika pi.”

Whatever message he was trying to convey was falling on deaf ears. “I don’t get it. Ash...in my heart?” Saying it aloud suddenly made Pikachu’s statement crystal clear, and a flustering heat rushed into her cheeks. “Pikachu, I don’t-”

She wasn’t allowed to finish her sentence as Pikachu had moved his paws to her mouth. His eyes gleamed in the darkness around them, and her normal defense mechanisms seemed to falter at his gaze. He moved his paw back to her heart, giving it one more pat.

“Pika pi.” Sparks flew from his cheeks as he looked at her with an elation she rarely saw from him. He gave her another pat with each repetition of his voice. “Pika pi. Pika pi. Pika pi. Pika-”

“Okay, okay, you win!” Misty pulled him off her shoulder and into her arms. She was almost thankful for the mini inferno burning in her face, as it distracted her from the chill surrounding them. Despite her fluster, she found an enamorment in holding him close. Pikachu wasn’t exactly like his trainer, but pieces of Ash were embedded in the little Pokémon, and maybe she could allow herself a reprieve from her secrecy. “Ash, he...yeah, Ash is in my heart. A big part of it.” She almost laughed at the somewhat smug expression on Pikachu’s face, but elected to reward his shrewdness with another rub behind the ears. “Why can’t your trainer be this smart?”

To her surprise Pikachu pointed at his own heart. “Pika pi. Pikachu pi.”

Four enunciations, two names. Somehow it was all Misty needed to hear, a soothing flush coursing through her veins. Pulling him into a deeper hug she sighed and allowed herself a soft smile. She hadn’t been able to lie to Pikachu, and she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. Ash and Pikachu complimented each other, taking bits of themselves and imbuing them into the other. Even if Ash couldn’t always express what he was feeling to her, Pikachu could, and that was enough.

Misty adored the parts of Pikachu that echoed Ash. If Pikachu was willing to share those pieces with her, it wasn't crazy to think that given different circumstances, Ash would have been beside her now, using what he'd picked up from Pikachu to tell her how he really felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this probably isn't as "protect Misty"ish as one might expect. There wasn't really a battle or anything, but this is what came to mind for this prompt, and honestly, I'm SO happy with it. I wanted this to be a story that was Misty's POV, but still heavily focused on Pikachu. I think it turned out great, and hopefully you agree.


End file.
